narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tadashi Miko
Tadashi Miko (ただし巫女, Tadashi Miko) is a Chūnin level kunoichi originally from Sunagakure and an unofficial member of Team 7 and the niece of Tsunade. background when ami senju(miko's mother)got married she moved to sunagakure with her husband bara,ami's sister tsunade wasnt really happy,becouse sunagakure and konohagakure were enemies back than,tsunade told ami to forget about her if she was planning to move to sunagakure but ami didnt cared she moved to sunagakure they were happy but bara died on mission so ami had to raise her child alone.she used to tell her stories about her family about tsunade and nawaki.when miko was 7 her mother moved in konoha's forest becouse she thought that she would feel better in nature but she became very ill when miko was 9 she died of illness.miko continued living in forest alone with her dogs kiseki and chibi.she didnt went in academy. Personality miko is nice and polite personbut when she gets angry she cant stay calm she gets absolutly hotheaded,that is trait from tsunade and ami and she is little childlike,lavish and kind-hearted.she stays calm in every situation.she usually tells herself that parents wouldnt like to see her sad just becouse of past,she keeps moving forward, even thought she has sad past she never wanted to forget it becouse of her past she became stronger. In Part I, when team 7 first met miko they though she wa polite and kind,she usually was kind and little shy but than she got along with everybody. in total she is kind,charming,stubborn and polite person and very hot-headed when she gets angry.^^ Appearance miko has white,long hair and grey eyes,she has fair skin. In Part I when she first appeared she weared casual outfit,pink top and tight green shorts,also black sandals. but she went in konoha she changed her appearence,she weared dark blue shirt with longsleeves with big konohagakure symbol on it.medical pouch. she weared her forehead protector around her waist just like ino did.she weared black sandals and dark grey shorts. In part II she wears a tight black shorts,chinese style blue vest and white shirt with short sleevs,she wears long,dark grey socks and black sandals.she wears cross shaped hair clips and also ordinary hair clips.also black glove on left hand.also she wears medical pouch. Abilities when miko was 7-8 her mother trained her in medical ninjutsu,she teached her how to make poisons and antidotes.so she was helpful for team 7 with her medical abillities,in second part she was one of the best medics. miko is fire release user she learned how to use fire release when she was 10 to protect herself in forest, sasuke helped her to learn how to use fire release. she is good at genjutsu to protect her house in forest she used genjutsu,becouse of that genjutsu she met naruto. Stats Part I forest girl arc on their third mission team 7 went in forest to collect some plants for medical ninjas but they couldnt find most important plant, naruto went alone to find it,it was already night so he got lost and wa caught in miko's genjutsu,miko decided to take a walk (becouse she loved taking walks at night)and also check if someone was caught in her genjutsu she found naruto and took him home understanding that he wasnt enemy.when naruto woke up she gave him home made cake and they had long talk,miko heard voices,that were sakura,sasuke and kakashi.they stayed in miko's house .later in the morning miko helped them to find plant and than it was time for goodbye,naruto asked miko to come with them but she rejected him. when team 7 went back in village hokage told kakashi that villains were in forest,kakashi went to catch them and naruto told sakura and sasuke to go with him and protect miko,sakura agreed and after a while of thinking sauske agreed too.team 7 protected miko but sakura wa caught by villain so miko used her fire release and protected her,later she healed naruto's and sakura's injuries.when team 7 was going back to konoha naruto asked her to go with them again and miko said that she would think about it.later she went back in konoha and asked hokage to let her pass genin exams without studiyng in academy when hokage understood that she was strong enaugh he let her pass but becouse she passed it without academy she became not official teammate of team 7, (but actually she was helping everyone who needed help but she was training with them)kakashi was told about it but naruto,sakura and sasuke didnt knew anything about it. Land of Waves Arc she appeared to hokage's office when he was giving team 7 mission to protect tazuna,when they saw her they were amazed,naruto and sakura hugged her and sasuke was standing there like emo(-_-)she said that she would join mission since she was part of team 7 now.with sakura she tried to protect tazuna while naruto and sasuke were fighting haku. Chuunin Exam Arc since miko wasnt official member of team 7 she couldnt pass exams but she came in second and third part to cheer them up. Invasion of Konoha Arc with team 7 she faced gaara and was injured after fight with him and she was amazed about how naruto never gives up. Search for Tsunade Arc when tsunade finnaly came back she was very mad at her.miko screamed at her,told her that her mother died and she didnt even knew about it that she was heartless and stuff like that.later tsunade understood that she was wrong she hugged miko and told her that they would live like family now,she also trained miko in medical ninjutsu,teached her chakra enchanted strength. Part II miko passed chunin exams. Kazekage Rescue Arc miko went with naruto,sakura and kakashi to save gaara.she also was helping sakura to save kankuro,kankuro asked her to stay and take care of kankuro since she was skilled medical ninja.she teached sunagakure medics almost everything tsunade teached her.than she went with temari and was very sad becouse of chiyo,later she understood how gaara changed and was very happy about it. Sasuke Retrieval Arc when she first met sai and yamato she wasnt really impressed of them both and acted cold like naruto and sakura did,later she helped sai to learn how to express feelings,sai gave her nickname of bara(white rose) becouse of her white hair,miko was surprised becouse her dad's name was bara.sai always called her "bara-chan." when she first met sasuke she was surprised about how he changed appearence and personality. she tried to fight him but yamato stopped her becouse sasuke was too strong. Itachi Pursuit Arc miko went with team 7.(sorry lazy to whrite) Invasion of Pain Arc she was healing injured people and when she was done she went to find others she found sakura,she tried to go and help naruto btu sakura said that she would just become another problem and she was right.however she was amazed of hinata. Five Kage Summit Arc miko spent most of her time with tsunade taking care of her.she was very worried.later she was seen with konoha 11 and she went with sakura when she said that she had a plan she was surprised and angry when sakura told naruto that she loved him becouse miko knew that it was lie.later she was helping naruto,sakura and kakashi when they faced sasuke. Shinobi World War Arc miko was healing people with sakura and shizune,also she killed white zetsus. Trivia *.the name "mi" means "beautiful" and name "ko" means "child" name "tadashi" means "healthy" *all her name means "healthy,beautiful child" *miko's favorite flower is white rose *miko's favorite food is fried chiken and potato *miko's least favorite food is dango and tofu. *miko doesnt wishes to fight no one in particualr. *miko's hobbies are playing with chibi and kiseki and going to hot springs. *her favorite colours are blue and white *missions complated: 23 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 12 B-rank, 17 A-rank, 1 S-rank *her favorite word is "prove"(証明Shōmei) *her favorite phrase is "clean as white rose"(白バラのようにきれいにShiro bara no yō ni kirei ni) Quotes *(To tsunade) you dont even know that your sister died!you dont even care,about her,about me!you are angry about her becouse she followed her heart maybe that wasnt cleverest thing but unlike you she had heart! *(to shikamaru)im not gonna get in fight with anyone but they better pray to not get in fight with me. Category:DRAFT